How You Remind Me
by October Lynx
Summary: A Brain Powerd fic. Half of a year after Orphan left the earth, they still continue the fight, for what? Because of the said question Yuu has been distracted from responding Hime's calling for help, leading to her Brain's exploded and she's gone, MIA. "It was all my fault", he whispers to himself.


_**Hello, Minna-san**_

_As I already notice, some of you may not be familiar with Brain Powerd, one of my favorite anime during childhood. I'm making this in a self-satisfaction purpose only, since I found that even the fanfiction has no category for this anime, though I love it so much._

_Okay, let's quit the babbling and here it is, my first fiction for this anime._

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: Brain Powerd and all of its characters are respectively belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Yukiru Sugisaki, perhaps_

_**Rate**: T, for safety and possible swearing or violence_

_**Genre(s)**:Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, etc_

_**Warning**: OOC-ness, Typo(s), Derivative Fiction, etc_

_**Pairing**: Yuu Isami/Hime Utsumiya_

* * *

**How You Remind Me**

**Chapter 1—Pilot**

* * *

_Orphan has long gone; it was leaving the earth about half of a year ago. So, why do we still fighting now?_

The said question has been stuck on his head for at least three months, and it was troubling him, half confusing though.

As he's preparing yet again for another set of combat against the reclaimer, that one question suddenly popped up in his head, while he has no idea of how it would have affect his nearly peaceful life.

She was always a stubborn, always knowing how to say things that could put him on his nerves, has an almost extended temper as him, always put her butt on anyone's problem—mostly his, while she's herself was nothing but a magnet of trouble.

With all of that, Yuu always thinking that for everybody's sake, it's better for her to just have her Brain's exploded and gone.

But then again, when she was truly gone for the said reason, everything was changed.

Now's the only thing he wants to do was found her, alive.

It was happened all of the sudden, as they were doing their usual bickering in the morning while preparing to fight against the reclaimer's army.

At the moment he couldn't think of anything but to called her an idiot, moron, lack of brain herself, but when he saw her Brain Powered badly injured, and crashed in front of him and the rest of Novis Noah's crew, for once in his life, he felt numb.

The incident has left him speechless, and all of the sudden he felt the world fall in complete silence.

He's ignoring what everyone had said to him, including his best friend, Kanan.

He turned his head down when he's finally arrived at the ship after spending almost a day to go looking for her.

He can't face her siblings, who's also crying at the news of their sister's being missing in action, while he himself doing nothing but returning to his room, trying his best to pull himself together, but failed as he saw that this is completely his fault from the very beginning.

_ Why'd he bother to think about their reasons to fight and ends up ignoring her call for his help? _

Now that's the new question to think about.

* * *

"Can I coming in, Yuu?", it was his grandmother's voice that spoke from the other side of the door, while knocking to get his attention.

Yuu, on the other hand, was only spared a glance at the door, then continue his deep thought within himself,

_"Why didn't he broke off his thought when Hime was calling him for aid?"_

Another knocking sound was made by Naoko as she found no reply from her grandson, Yuu, who's doing nothing but lying on his bed, looking up to ceiling, and wondering how Hime's doing right now, is she dead? Or she's survived and got somebody out there to help her? He could only wonder in regression.

After the fifth sets of trials, Naoko decided to come in with or without Yuu's permission, she was just so worried about him after he ignored her during the arrivals earlier this day.

"I know you must have feel bad about yourself, Yuu", said Naoko as she took a seat beside her grandson who seems to not even listen, "But you must know, this is not your fault, or anyone's fault. It's just an accident that no one can see it coming", she continue consoling her grandson, and this time, he's finally turn his head on her direction, letting her to see the colorless expression on his eyes, he was torn inside, she knows it, but nothing she says could make him feel better, not even the words she said before.

"It was my fault, Grandmother", silently, he spoke in such a sorrowful tone, "She wouldn't have gone if I wasn't dazing off during the battle", continued him with a very regretting way of telling things, Naoko could know by now that everything she and maybe anyone says would be pointless in his mind, except if it's Hime herself, yeah, that's the only thing that could make things better, if only someone could found her and brought her in.

But that was the most impossible things to do. She was missing, probably dead, and it wasn't Yuu himself that felt it.

Hime was always something on Novis Noah. She was the most cheerful yet innocent girl Naoko ever met. She loves to smiles, and she could bring up the air with her siblings, who are now in no better condition than Yuu.

Everyone in Novis Noah likes Hime, most of them might have a crush on her in Naoko's vision, and they might have wished to hear Yuu and Hime's usual bicker rather than hearing she was gone MIA.

"Oh Yuu", she said with her tremble voice, knowing how much it hurts to lose a very important person,

"I know you must felt horrible but please know that I'm here with you, and the others too", she console her grandson while pulling him into her embrace, and it doesn't took a long time for her to feel a tear on her shoulder.

* * *

Miles away from the ship where everybody is crying on their lost, in a secluded forest that was closed to a remote village, a young woman in her late teen age was found by the villagers who's on their way to check on their village border's safety after a sound of huge explosion coming from the village air.

As they found her mortally wound body, the only thing they could think of was to help the young lady, by taking her to the home of their doctor.

The said doctor was reluctant at first, knowing the uniform she was wearing means she has some connection with the army and the battle just now.

But since all the villagers demand her to trying her best to save the woman's life, he could only do as they said.

It took a couple of hours to mend her wounds, but then, she knows she didn't make the wrong choice to save the lady when she found out that: the lady was pregnant.

The ginger haired girl—the villagers decided to call her 'girl' instead of 'woman' since she was so young—through a comatose state for approximately five weeks, and by the time she wake up, the village head was come to question her, a bit.

"Where am I?", asked the ginger haired girl as she awaken, quietly as it sounds since she was still in a weak condition.

"You're in a village called Akano", answer the village head to her common question,

"I see", she was replying rather weakly.

"Tell me, girl, what do you remember about how you ends up here?", he asked her again, this time however, she shook her head slowly before proceed to answer.

"I… I don't know", she said as she turns her head down, trying to remember something,

"I was… I was calling someone, but he gave me no answer… then... it was a blackout and the next thing I know is I wake up, here", she provide them with the best answer that she could, despite everything,

"Well", the doctor step ahead, "I supposed that you have quite a terrible amnesia Miss... do you remember your name?", she said in a smile, the girl was shaking her head again,

"I don't, sorry", she said rather sadly as to know to herself that she doesn't even remember her own name, neither do the name of the person she was calling before everything worn out.

"It's alright", the village head said in a gentle tone, "You don't have to rush it though, it doesn't good for you and… your baby", he add while smiling towards the young Jane Doe, come to think of it, she was once a troop who's got pregnant, but now she was an amnesiac girl they found so, why bother to push her away if they could make her stay and give her a new life, just like all of them who already lived here.

"My… baby? I was…", she was trailing off at the last words, she was pregnant, how? Whose impregnate her?

"Yes. You are pregnant, Miss, about a nine week fetus and, since it's already five weeks after we found you, so, you're carrying a two month fetus by now", he add the explanation.

"Nothing's to be worried though, your baby was lucky to have such a strong mother as you, he or she was safe", now the village head was talking again, leading the girl to smile at his hospitality,

"Thank you. Thank you so much, for all of you", she said weakly under a very grateful tone upon her delicate voice.

The villagers found them drawn to the new-found girl as she's going through her days at the hospital; she was such a sweetheart, with a stood up personality, and they were all think she could be a good mother for her baby, if she can have a little better life.

And so, each of the villagers who came to like her, decided to help her starting her life again, like giving her a place to stay if she got out from the hospital, teach her how treat her baby once she's out, and also helping her finding a suitable name for her and the baby, which can be postponed until they know the gender of the baby.


End file.
